


Dream Job

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Keva would sell her soul for a better job, Dani has a way to make that happen. That gives Marcia just two weeks to talk Keva out of the deal, but it's not that simple.[fem!drivers]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Keva was sitting at her desk, glaring at her computer as she read the email that said she had to stay late tonight.

"I would sell my soul for a better job."

Little did she know that there was someone willing to take that deal.

*

Dani was working away at her computer, warmed by the fires of hell, when she saw her new assignment come in.

A mortal was willing to sell their soul.

She peered at the screen, her horns clinking against the glass as she read it all.

A better job, that was all the mortal wanted. Things had really changed up on Earth.

*

Marcia was packing up for the day, it was the end of her shift, when she saw Jo rushing across the office towards her.

"Marcia, it's an emergency." Jo handed her a file, and Marcia saw the red slip inside it.

Someone had decided to sell their soul, which meant that she had just two weeks to talk them out of it. But she couldn't just say, 'I'm an angel don't do it.' She was going to have to go down to Earth, take a human body, and convince them.

She skimmed through the file, all the mortal wanted was a better job. Things had really changed down on Earth.

***

Keva dragged herself into work, even though she'd stayed late, she still had to come in at the usual time the next day. That was three hours of her life that she was never getting back.

She let out a little groan when she saw the coffee machine was broken, and she prepared herself for a long morning before she could sneak out at lunch to go to the coffee shop down the street.

Keva had just logged into her computer when she saw that there was a new girl sitting next to her. That was all she needed, a day of making small talk while she was tired and grumpy.

The new girl had perfect blonde hair, and her pale blue eyes shone out, but it was the smile that said she was one of those cheery types. Keva couldn't be doing with that today.

"Hi, I'm Marcia." She put her hand out to shake, and Keva forced a smile on to her face.

"Keva."

"There was a mix up at the coffee shop this morning and I ended up with two lattes," Marcia said, "Would you like one?"

Keva smiled, she felt like heaven had sent her an angel. "I would love one, the coffee machine's broken."

Marcia handed her the coffee, and Keva felt like it was warming her soul. The rest of the morning passed quickly, and she went to lunch with Marcia.

"How long have you been working there?" Marcia asked, and Keva sighed, picking at her sandwich as she looked down at her hands.

"Seven months, it was meant to be temporary, while I found something better, but working full time didn't leave a lot of time for job hunting, never mind interviews." Keva knew she just settled for this life, but it didn't stop her longing for something more, something that would make use of her creative side, and her degree.

"You'll get there, don't give up on your dreams." Marcia reached out to hold her hand, and Keva felt like they could be friends. This would definitely make her job more bearable, having an ally in the office.

That night when Keva got home, instead of just collapsing on the sofa in exhaustion and eating dinner in front of the tv, she applied for a job.

It was a job as an art tutor, and she felt good about it. Even if she didn't get the job, she'd done something to get one step closer to her dream.

Her girlfriend Steph sent her a message saying how proud she was, and Keva smiled at her phone, it wasn't long until the weekend, and then she'd get to see Steph again.

*

Dani was strolling about, Earth had changed so much since she was last up here, but she liked it. Technology was fascinating, and computers made everything easier, especially with her skills.

All she had to do was set up a company that would be the perfect job for Keva, hire her, and then when she died her soul would belong to her boss. It was going to be the easiest two weeks of her life.

Keva's perfect job was something where she could indulge her artistic side but still have a steady pay check. Dani had read over all of Keva's files, and seen that metal work was her specialty, so that would be the easiest way to lure her into selling her soul.

***

Keva had been filling in job applications for three hours, last night was just the start of it. Completing that one application had set the ball rolling, and now that she'd updated her CV, it was making applying for jobs easier.

Especially once she realised that she could just restate the same half a dozen facts about herself over and over again in slightly different ways and it looked like she'd take the effort to write something unique for each job.

By the time that she slept, she'd filled in over fifty job applications, and she just hoped that a few of them would be kind enough to offer her an interview. Tomorrow she was going to sort out her portfolio, so that she was ready, and she felt like she was on top of the world.

***

Marcia was standing in line at the coffee shop, getting coffee for her and Keva, when she saw someone familiar.

The body and the lack of horns wasn't enough to disguise the fire in her eyes, the fury that she'd had ever since The Fall. Dani was here on Earth, and no good was going to come of that.

She thought about ignoring Dani, but they were both professionals, just here doing their jobs.

"Hi, long time no see," Marcia said, as she waved at Dani, trying to pretend that they were just friends catching up.

Dani looked at her with her head tilted, trying to piece it all together, but Marcia was sure that even with a new body, Dani would recognise her eyes.

"M…" Dani stood with her mouth hanging open, blinking as someone behind them in the queue complained about them slowing things down.

Marcia ordered three lattes, she didn't get an answer from Dani as to what she was doing here, although it was a safe bet that she was here for a coffee of some sort.

They sat down at a small table, Dani's long legs brushing against hers as she tried to get comfy. Marcia knew that feeling, there was something strange about being in a body that wasn't your own. She kept trying to pick things up with her wings, only to realise that she didn't have them down here, and people in the office were starting to think that she had some kind of nervous twitch.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Marcia said, sipping at her coffee as Dani did the same. Coffee in heaven just wasn't the same, no caffeine, no milk, and no sugar.

"It can't be a coincidence." Dani poured three sugars into her coffee, not even bothering to stir it before taking a sip and letting out a groan of sheer satisfaction. "It seems that we have a friend in common. Keva."

Marcia felt her heart sink, Dani was good at her job, and that meant she was going to have to up the stakes. It wasn't enough to just make Keva's existing job tolerable, she had to find her a better job.

*

Keva's phone buzzed and she saw that she'd been invited for an interview. She hadn't expected to hear back so quickly, and she tried not to get her hopes up, but she was buzzing with excitement for the rest of the day.

*

Marcia saw that she had a message, but it wasn't from Keva, which was strange, since she was the only person down here who had her number.

It was from Dani.

Marcia shook her head as she read the message, she couldn't believe that Dani had managed to move so quickly. She was going to have to pull out something amazing to stop Keva selling her soul.

***

Keva had got the day off work by calling in sick, she'd even been hamming it up in the office, coughing and telling people that she wasn't feeling so great.

And now she was strolling through town with a smile on her face, qualifications in her bag as she headed towards her interview.

The place looked empty, white walls and minimal furniture, a big open space to display their wares. She was aware that it was a new company, but she had still expected something more, although that wasn't going to be an issue if they offered her the job.

Keva wouldn't mind putting in the extra hours to get a new business off the ground if it meant she got to reap the rewards in the long-term.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, and her heart was pounding when a tall, thin woman answered the door. Her skin was pale, and from the pout of her lips, Keva was sure that she would get called ice queen by some.

"Hi, you must be Keva, thanks so much for coming in today." She stood back so that Keva could come in, angling herself out of the way of Keva's portfolio which was almost the same size as her.

"I'm Dani, it's nice to meet you," she said, pouring Keva a coffee without asking, and adding just the right amount of milk and sugar. "Your application was very impressive."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you inviting me for an interview."

"I'm looking to hire the best," Dani said with a smile. If Keva hadn't been so nervous she'd have noticed the devilish quality to Dani's grin. But she was, and she didn't.

The rest of the interview was easy, Keva loved talking about her pieces, and she could talk at length on things like computer design and the history of art.

Dani seemed to be impressed by it all, and Keva left the interview with a smile on her face. Now she just had to cross her fingers that she got the job.

***

Marcia had been studying Keva's file for the last week, and when she didn't show up at work yesterday, she feared the worst. That lunchtime she tried to get Keva alone, but the manager was giving her a hard time about being off for the day.

The end of the day was rolling around, and it was a Friday. All she had left was the weekend, by half five on Monday, Dani would have successfully done the deal to take her soul.

Marcia caught Keva just as she was leaving for the day, and she was sure that she looked a little frantic, but she hoped that Keva would just think that it had been a long week.

"I was worried about you yesterday," Marcia said, and Keva glanced around before leaning in so that she could whisper.

"I had a job interview." Keva pressed her finger to her lips, smiling as she did it.

"Tell me everything over drinks?" Marcia hoped that it would be enough to give her a chance to at least find out more about what Dani was offering, and work out what she could do to stop her.

"I can't, I'm meeting my… partner tonight." Keva saw the frown on Marcia's face, and thought that she was just lonely. "Brunch tomorrow, there's a nice place around the corner from my flat. I'll text you the details."

Marcia nodded, smiling as Keva dashed out to meet her girlfriend. Although she was careful not to tell anyone about her at work, Marcia knew that she was bi, and dating an accountant called Steph. It was in her file.

Later that night she got a text with a time and location, and another message which was much more personal in nature.

                _I'll be bringing my girlfriend Steph, feel free to bring someone if you want x_

Marcia smiled, if Keva was telling her that, then she thought of her as a friend, and that was going to come in handy if she needed to take any drastic action to stop her selling her soul.

***

Brunch was the biggest stack of pancakes Marcia had ever seen, and unlimited refills on coffee. She was in heaven.

Keva and Steph were a lovely couple, and Marcia got on well with Steph. Although even if she hadn't, she'd have pretended to just to get the job done. That was all that mattered right now.

The weather was unseasonably warm for September, and Keva was wearing a baggy, short sleeved t-shirt that showed off all of her tattoos. On Keva's arm was a tattoo of what looked like rosary beads and a crucifix, which didn't help with Marcia's plan of attack for dealing with Dani.

"I love your tattoo," Marcia said, as Keva ran her fingers over it. "Are you religious?"

Keva bit her lip, and Marcia wasn’t sure if she'd overstepped the line, but she needed an answer.

"No, I was baptised, and I go to church with my family at Christmas, but I'm an atheist." Keva reached out to hold Steph's hand. "This tattoo is for my mum."

"It's lovely, she must be so proud of you." Marcia sipped at her coffee, relief flooding through her veins as she tried to keep herself from cheering out loud.

"She is, and she adores Steph, she's already planning the wedding," Keva said, laughing as she shuffled closer to Steph, their bodies touching as the stared at each other with love in their eyes.

The rest of the brunch was easy after that, Marcia relaxed as she got to know them both.

She left Keva and Steph to enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, claiming that she had plans to meet a friend.

Marcia was off to find Dani

*

Tracking Dani down hadn't been too hard, Jo had pointed her in the right direction, since they tried their best to keep a track of all the demons that were on Earth at any one time.

She looked at the shop, amazed by the lengths that Dani would go to just to take possession of one soul. But that was what made her so good at her job.

Marcia knocked on the door, and Dani was quick to open it. "You're the last person I expected to see here." Dani laughed, standing back so that Marcia could come in. "Come to admit defeat."

"Nope."

Dani laughed some more, and Marcia kept grinning, Dani's laugh trailing off as her face morphed back into its normal resting pout.

"What have you done?" Dani's eyes were wide and she was staring at Marcia without blinking. "You know killing mortals doesn't change the deal, she's already accepted the job."

"You should really check your records better," Marcia said, drawing out each word as Dani glared at her. "Keva's an atheist, she's got no soul to make a deal with."

Dani rushed off to the office at the back, and there was the sound of paper being shuffled as she searched for the file. Marcia stood by the door, but her smile had faded, she didn't like seeing people upset, not even demons.

"It says here that she was baptised, and that she was even in the choir during school." Dani shook her head. "She became a Wiccan in college, but that doesn't replace her Christianity, and it's all faded to a more general spirituality now.

Marcia held up her phone, showing Dani something that she'd recorded earlier over brunch.

It was clearly a video of Keva saying, "No, I was baptised, and I go to church with my family at Christmas, but I'm an atheist."

Dani watched it all with a look of dread on her face. "Fuck."

"Deal's void, sorry." Marcia shrugged, this wouldn't be the last time that a mortal wanted to sell their soul.

"How am I going to explain all these expenses with no soul as payment?" Dani slumped down onto the floor, landing with a thud, and Marcia rushed over to hold her.

"I'll help you figure something out." Marcia brushed a stray strand of hair out of Dani's eyes, staring into her green eyes so bright it was like a fire burned in her soul.

"Why would you do that?" Dani blinked, cuddling into Marcia, and it felt like old times.

"We were friends before The Fall, and you're one of the few people that understands this job like I do, even if we are on different sides."

Dani stared at her, shaking her head as she tried to deal with it all. After all these millennia, Marcia was the one that she saw the most of, their paths always crossing, and Dani realised that she still thought of her fondly, even after everything that had happened.

Marcia stroked the side of her face, and Dani leant in for a kiss, sparks flying between them as they both flickered, appearing as their true selves and their human forms simultaneously.

It was chaste and brief, but it meant everything to Dani, this was the first time that she'd felt loved since she was thrown out of heaven.

Marcia reached out to hold her hand, intertwining their fingers as she blushed. "We'll figure this out by Monday, I promise."

***

Keva had to work her notice, but when Marcia didn't show up on Monday, the day was so intolerable that she quit at lunchtime, walking out of the office with a grin on her face. Even if her new job didn't want her to start for a couple of weeks, she'd manage, and she would feel a lot better for it.

She'd sent Marcia a text, but there was no response, and she decided to go for a walk, enjoy her new found freedom. Her route led her past the shop, and she figured that she would go in and see if Dani wanted her to start work early.

The shop door was open, furniture on display in the showroom, and Keva saw Marcia standing there, talking to Dani. From the way that they were hugging and kissing, they were clearly close.

"Marcia? What are you doing here?" Keva rushed over for a hug, wondering what the odds were.

"It's my new job, I'm going to be managing this place." Marcia smiled, Keva had known that she was just a temp worker, it was the perfect set up for her departure.

"Really? I'm going to be working here too, designing the furniture." Keva smiled, she couldn't believe that everything seemed looking up, and it almost felt like she had a guardian angel watching over her.

"Wow, it's a small world," Dani said, strolling in with a smile on her face. They'd managed to solve all their problems with one easy solution.

Part of the problem with working on Earth, for demons and angels alike, was the fact that ID, and money, changed so quickly that it was hard to blend in easily. And with deals to claim a soul only lasting two weeks, that didn't leave them a lot of time.

So, Dani had convinced Hell that having a business on Earth, as a front for their dealings, would be the best option strategically. Marcia had convinced Heaven of the same thing.

She was sure that their respective bosses knew exactly what was going on, and that they were both using it as an excuse to be together. But they'd been loyal workers for so many millennia that they deserved a chance at happiness.

Keva looked happy for them both, oblivious to the fact that she was the one responsible for bringing them together.

It seemed only right that Keva got the job of her dreams in return.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
